Resident Evil, Après
by Leene
Summary: l'histoire de Jill Valentine plusieurs années après les Resident Evil...


Disclaimer : Bon donc rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire qui sort de ma petite tête !!! Voila Ah oui il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire mais dites moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé (ça me ferai bien plaisir même si c'est complètement nul ce dont je ne doute pas une seconde !!)  
  
RESIDENT EVIL  
  
APRES ... Jill Valentine venait tout juste d'échapper à une horde de zombies déchaînés lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce d'environ quarante mètres carrés qui lui servait d'appartement« hum je ne suis plus aussi vive qu'avant » songea-t-elle en contemplant sa blessure au bras droit,elle aurait sûrement une belle cicatrice.Un temps considérable s'était écoulé depuis sa rencontre avec Némésis mais les zombies étaient toujours là,plus coriaces que jamais,eux devenait de plus en plus fort avec le temps mais elle faiblissait de jour en jour,et bientôt elle ne pourrait plus leur tenir tête comme avant, la motivation lui manquait, même si elle savait que c'était grâce à elle et à une poignée d'autre si il y avait quelques survivants de Racoon City .Avec Claire,Léon,Rebecca ,Sherry qui avait bien grandi à présent,et quelques jeunes gens désireux de faire leurs preuves et de prouver leur supériorité aux autres,ils avaient tous mis en place une sorte de ville miniature ,ils l'avaient appelée « le paradis »bien que cela ne lui ressemble guère et cette mini ville survivait grâce a des moyens précaires,l'électricité risquée de lâcher a tout moment et si c'était le cas « le paradis »serait plonge dans le noir total et les zombies auraient alors le champ libre pour attaquer tous les habitants du paradis et celui- ci deviendrait immédiatement un enfer...Jill avait pris une douche glacée et s'était allongée sur son lit.Elle essayait de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Umbrella n'avait pas existée,peut être aurait elle pu se marier et avoir des enfants,elle évitait de penser a la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir tant cela lui faisait mal.Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été vraiment heureuse une fois dans sa vie,elle ne pensait pas l'être un jour d'ailleurs.Tout cela était si dur a supporter,sa vie n'avait pas vraiment été une réussite,pour beaucoup des habitants du paradis elle était considérée comme une idole mais sa vie à elle était peuplée de regret et de douloureux souvenirs.Si ils savaient tous ce que leur idole pense,hum,ils seraient bien surpris. -« je ne vais pas vivre comme ça longtemps, je ne tiendrais pas, je....je veux mourir.. »murmura Jill dans la pénombre de sa chambre, voila à ce que l'idole aspirait, mourir. « pourquoi je suis comme ça, pourquoi moi ?? »s'interrogea-t-elle, en regardant son bras amoché. Elle se leva,en sous-vêtements,et alla vers son armoire ,éclairée par un rayon de lune.Elle y pris son Beretta et vis qu'il ne restait qu'une balle dans le chargeur « une balle,pensa-t-elle,c'est largement suffisant »Elle dansait ,au milieu de la pièce puis elle se rendit a la fenêtre,contemplant ce qui avait fait sa vie,écoutant le râle des zombies,les cris des hommes et le hurlement des armes a feu.Elle baissa la tête ,en souriant et une larme coula sur sa joue.Elle avait trop de douleur au fond elle et elle se mit a marcher vers son lit, la froideur du carrelage lui déclenchât une série de petit frissons qui lui rappelèrent qu'elle était encore vivante.Elle s'assit sur son lit,contre le mur et le canon froid de l'arme sous son menton ,ses doigts sur la gâchette, elle pleurait, realisant ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle était seulement triste, très triste que sa vie se finisse ainsi.Elle pressa la gâchette et murmura un pardon ,un bruit assourdissant retenti et Jill retomba inanimée sur son lit ,un rayon de lune l'éclairant,éclairant l'idole du paradis et son sang .Eclairant une femme qui n'avait pas pu supporter sa destinée...  
  
2 heures plus tard  
  
-« Jill, Jill, vient on a besoin de toi !!Jill, tu m'entends ??Jill !!!!JILL !!!!!!Eh oh debout la dedans !! »cria Sherry Birkin, la jeune fille avait maintenant de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins.Elle avait un teint de poupée en porcelaine mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, elle se battait avec les autres, essayant desesperement d'exterminer la vermine.Elle était étonnée car Jill était toujours debout à cette heure. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée glacée de la porte et la tourna,un petit clic se fit entendre et elle entra.Elle connaissait cette pièce par cœur ainsi la pénombre ne la dérangeait nullement.Une légère aphrension de fit ressentir et son cœur se mit a battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.A présent,elle avait peur,peur que Jill ne soit plus la,se soit fait dévorer par un de ces affreux monstres que son père avait crée ,si c'était le cas elle se jurait de la venger.En arrivant vers le milieu de la pièce ,la forte odeur du sang se fit sentir et elle eu un haut-le-cœur,elle ne supportait pas cette odeur.Un mince rayon de soleil éclaira ce qui restait du visage de Jill et la jeune fille ne pu crier mais ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Jill Valentine était morte.Elle avança et quand elle vit vraiment Jill sur le lit, elle tomba a genoux sur le carrelage .Elle pris le Beretta et laissa tomber l'arme a terre ,en baissant sa tête,ses longs cheveux lui cachant le visage.Elle ne pleurait pas,comment aurait-elle pu ?elle ne comprenait pas et mille choses lui passait par l'esprit,pourquoi ?pourquoi Jill s'etait-elle suicider ?non elle ne comprendrait jamais son acte.Elle resta ainsi ,a genoux ,les mains a terre,l'arme a côté d'elle,ses cheveux devant son visage de poupée meurtri par la douleur,elle était a côté de son amie qui ne reviendrait plus et elle resta comme cela des heures durant sans pouvoir penser... 


End file.
